


Becoming A Family

by Verseau_87



Series: Change Of Heart [4]
Category: Glee
Genre: Adoption, Adventure, Amazing, Babies, Birth, Daddies, Early morning wake up call, Family, Grumpiness, Labour, Love, M/M, Romance, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 09:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16405988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verseau_87/pseuds/Verseau_87
Summary: Alex and Max become daddies!!! Yay!





	1. Chapter 1

The hospital waiting room was quiet. It was 3.27am, and hardly anyone around at this time of the morning. Even for a hospital.

They were sitting in the maternity section, waiting for word about how Adeline was doing. She was the lady that was giving them her baby. She was only 17, and she had been very drunk when she and her boyfriend at the time, made the baby.

She had been in touch with all kinds of people over the adoption of her baby, but she had been very hard to convince that Alex and Max were her best option. They had meetings upon meetings with her and her mother, willing them to pick them to be parents. 

She wasn't put off by the fact that they were two men, she had gay friends anyway, it was that Max and Alex had busy jobs that kept them away from home a lot. They had tried to convince her that they would both be taking time off for the baby, and then Max would be taking a whole year off of working to take care of him/her while Alex went back to work.

After about 5 months of meetings though, she had the documents drawn up and then they were signing the adoption papers straight away. She had apologized to them both for not being sure before, but they hadn't blamed her for it, she would be giving away a baby, she needed to be sure of the people that would be taking care of it.

And now, they were sitting and waiting on word from Adeline's mother, who had called them at 2.30 this morning to tell them that she was in labour. She was a week away from her due date, and luckily Max was a pro-active parent and made sure that the apartment and the baby's room were all ready for precisely this moment.

The nursery had been ready since Adeline had started complaining about Braxton Hicks contractions, and how they were hurting her back. She was in week 35 when this occurred. 

Alex had wanted to wait, but Max had given his husband one of those looks before he agreed that maybe the room should be ready.

"It's taking so long." Alex whined as he downed the last of his 3rd cup of coffee, and Max grinned at him.

"Labour is a long and hard process, which is why it's called 'labour'." He said and Alex shot him a glare.

"I know," Alex replied while Max smirked at him, not phased at all with Alex's grumpy attitude, "I just want him or her in my arms now."

Max just nodded, he felt the same. 

Adeline didn't want to know the sex of the baby, for fear of getting too attached and they had agreed to wait to find out. It was a surprise. Adeline had also proclaimed that she didn't want to breastfeed, or see the baby at all. She couldn't see it, hold it and then give it away.

That they also agreed to.

She had her mom with her in the room, and Max and Alex weren't allowed any where near. They weren't her friends or family, they were her baby's new parents. So they had to wait.

As the clock turned to 4.05am, Alex sighed and told Max he was going to get another coffee. Max watched him go with a worrying look. He knew it was hard, all the waiting around and Alex wasn't the greatest morning person either.

Max just wondered now if he would have to do all the late night, early morning feeds and diaper changes. Alex didn't seem like he would be up to doing that. He was incredibly grumpy lately. Max knew that some of the attitude came from what he did for work, but he hoped having a little son or daughter would change it.

He sighed to himself. Watching the clock like this wasn't doing his nerves any good either.

He hoped everything was ok.

At exactly 4.47am, a nurse walked into the waiting room and called for them. Alex had been falling asleep with his head on Max's shoulder and Max had been playing around with his phone after calling his dad. He nudged him as the nurse called out their names.

"What?" He said as he got up groggily, and Max pointed to the nurse that was smiling at them.

"Congratulations, you two," she said with a wide grin, "you just became daddies."

Alex looked confused for about a millisecond before he was pulling Max to his feet and kissing him in front of everyone in the waiting room. The nurse laughed as Max flushed with embarrassment, glaring at Alex playfully, who had a bright smile on his face.

"We're daddies." He said and then Max was smiling too.

The nurse turned and beckoned them to follow her down the hall and guided them to a room, their was another nurse there, standing over a crib on wheels. She smiled as they came in and they both shared a little nervous glance before wandering over.

"Are you Max and Alex?" the nurse with the crib asked and they both nodded, "she's waiting for you."

"She?" Alex asked with a smile and the nurse nodded.

"It's a girl."

Max put one arm around Alex's waist and they both leaned over the cot edge to stare down at her. She was perfect. Her tiny head was covered in fuzzy blonde hair, her lips were pursed in her sleep, and she had both arms resting either side of her head. 

She was pink, fuzzy, chubby and the most beautiful thing they had ever seen.

"Congratulations daddy." Max whispered to his husband, who laughed happily and placed a kiss on his cheek.

"Congratulations to you too, daddy."

"Do you want to hold her?" the nurse asked them politely, gesturing at the small pink bundle in the crib, and they looked at each other.

"You go first." Alex offered but Max shook his head with a small smile.

"No, you go," he replied, and Alex was about to protest but Max covered his mouth with his hand, "please."

Alex looked back at the nurse before looking down at his new born daughter. His smile was wide, and it hurt his face but he couldn't help it. His chest filled with warmth as he reached into the crib to pick her up. She wriggled a little at being disturbed and let out a little gurgle, which he loved hearing, and then she was in his arms.

She weighed almost nothing, and her hands were so tiny, fingernails as small as sesame seeds, and he couldn't stop staring at her with awe. He felt Max's hands come around his chest, and his husband's head resting on his shoulder, looking down at her too.

"Do you have a name for her?" the nurse asked as she smiled at the new family.

Alex just kept staring down at her and Max pressed his lips against his arm.

"What do you think? Amy, Bethany?" he asked and Alex shook his head.

"No," he said as she wriggled around in his arms, obviously waking up, "how about Amelia?"

"Where did that come from?" Max asked before Alex turned to him holding his arms out to place their daughter into Max's arms.

Max looked a bit nervous but as soon as she was settled with him, he immediately melted. His shoulders relaxed and a small laugh escaped his lips.

"I don't know, just thought of it." Alex replied while stroking a hand gently over her fuzzy head.

"I think it's nice." Max said as he watched her yawn, "Amelia."

"Amelia Hummel-Anderson." Alex said and Max looked up at him, eyes shining with emotion.

Alex leaned down to kiss him, Max sighing against his lips.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night they take Amelia home....she is very loud!

"Ok, the books never said this part was so difficult!" Alex yelled over Amelia's screams, wincing as her high cries hurt his head, "does she need anything?"

Max shook his head as he read through book after book about babies, coming up with no explanation.

"No, i can't find anything," he said slumping against the couch throwing the books down on the floor, while Alex had the baby in his arms, trying desperately to comfort her, "she's been fed, she pooped, she burped...i don't know what else to do."

"We'll figure it out," Alex told him, noting how tired and defeated Max looked, "maybe she just needs to settle."

"But this book says just let them cry, and this book says that too much crying is bad for them...i don't know which one to listen to." Max said with a loud groan of frustration.

"Hey," Alex said and he looked up at him with sad eyes, "maybe we should put the books down and work together to settle her."

"How?"

"How about singing?" Alex suggested and Max looked doubtful for a moment, before a particularly loud wail from Amelia made him stand up.

"Ok, let's try it." 

Alex walked back into the nursery, taking a seat on the little bench they had right next to her crib, and Max sat beside him, both of them looking down at her with forlorn expressions before Alex started singing. Alex wasn't a singer, and usually he avoided it at all costs, but his fathers both sang for a living, as did his birth mother, so it was in his blood. 

Max always enjoyed his voice, when he would sing along with him in the car or to the radio in the kitchen at night, but there was something different about hearing him sing on his own.

"Gotta hold on easy as I let you go," Alex sang in a soft low voice, it was steady and about 400 decibels lower than Amelia's cries but he continued, "Going to tell you how much I love you, but i think you already know."

Max was supposed to be joining him in singing, but he couldn't bring himself to ruin this perfect moment between Alex and their daughter.

"I remember I thought you looked like an angel, wrapped in pink, so soft and warm," Alex carried on with a smile on his lips, "You've had me wrapped around your finger...since you were born."

Max smiled as he knew Alex had changed the lyrics, coz it was the day she was born.

"You're beautiful baby, from the outside in,  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again."

"Go on, take on this whole world,  
but to me, you know you'll always be,  
My little girl."

By this point Amelia had quieted and was listening to Alex's soothing voice singing, her eyes darting around a little trying to focus, but Max knew she couldn't yet. Alex had adjusted one hand around to the back of her head, to hold her cradled in his hands, and rubbing a thumb gently over her cheek while he was singing.

Max could feel himself choking up, he was exhausted from the early start, the late night and now he was so filled with love for the two people in front of him that he was crying.

"When you were in trouble, that crooked little smile could melt my heart of stone," Alex sang, "Now look at you,  
I turned around and you've almost grown."

Max could see the mirth and love shining in his husband's eyes as he stared down at his daughter, who was finally, finally falling asleep.

"Sometimes when you're asleep, I whisper 'I love you' in the moonlight at your door," Alex choked a little on his words, and Max watched his eyes fill with tears, probably feeling the same way Max was right now, "As I walk away, I hear you say, 'Daddy love you more'."

The dam burst for Max and he had to bury his face against Alex's shoulder as he started to cry, keeping himself silent so it wouldn't disturb Amelia. 

"You're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again,"

"Go on, take on this whole world,  
but to me you know you'll always be,  
My little girl..."

Max sniffed against Alex's arm, making the sleeve of his t shirt wet, but Alex either was ignoring it for now, or didn't mind. He smiled at their sleeping little girl, in Alex's hands, reaching a hand out to gently hold her tiny hand as Alex repeated the last chorus in a softer, whispering voice.

"Oh you're beautiful baby, from the outside in  
Chase your dreams but always know  
The road that will lead you home again."

"You can take on this whole world  
but to me, you know you'll always be-e..."

"...my little girl." He spoke the last words and then gently lay her tiny body into her crib, she wiggled a little and then settled and Alex sighed as he sat back down on the little bench next to Max.

Max sniffed and wiped his face, leaning against Alex's shoulder for a little longer, both of them worn out nd finally able to think properly after nearly 3 hours of screaming.

Alex looked over at Max, who was still wiping the wetness off of his face with the bottom of his own t shirt, and he chuckled in reply.

"You alright?"

"Yeah," he said quietly, "that was just beautiful...and I'm so tired."

Alex chuckled lightly in return before grabbing Max's hand and dragging him to the door.

"Let's go catch some sleep before she gets us up again." He said in a rush to get out of the nursery and Max smiled as he was dragged along, but outside their bedroom door he pulled on his hand.

"Hold on," He said, making Alex pause and turn to him.

"What?"

"I'm just-" Max started as Alex watched him a little impatiently but curiously, and he grinned, making sure his face was full of love, "I'm so glad I married you."

Alex looked a little surprised, but his face melted into one of pure joy and happiness. He grabbed Max into his arms and embraced him tightly. Max held onto him and felt his husband sigh against the skin of his neck, where he had buried his face.

"I'm glad you said yes." He heard the whisper and pulled back to see Alex's face.

They shared a small smile, stroking each other's cheeks before diving in for a simple but loving kiss. Both of them felt light, happy, warm and contented to stay in their happy little bubble for as long as they could. Max broke the kiss though and sighed.

"We should really get to sleep." He said, but didn't try to move away and Alex moaned a little under his breath.

"We should," he agreed and then placed his forehead against Max's, breathing in deeply, "but i don't want to."

"Me neither."

They came together again, the kiss deeper and more meaningful this time, pushing against each other in an exhausted, lazy way. Their touches were heavy and their eyelids kept drooping, but they both needed this. And if she interrupted or woke them back up in an hour, so be it.


End file.
